Wreck-It Muzzy
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph". Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Muzzy (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Nellie the Elephant *King Candy - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Turbo - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Cy-Bug King Candy/Turbo - Corvax (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Sour Bill - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Surge Protector - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Wynchel and Duncan - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) and Harry Smile (Avenger Penguins) *Q*Bert - Donkey (Shrek) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *General Hologram - Paddington Bear *Markowski - Count Duckula *‪Mr. Litwak - Norman (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Mary - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gene - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers)‬ *Don - King Nigel (Muzzy in Gondoland) *‪Deanna - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Roy the Nicelander - Bob (Muzzy in Gondoland)‪ *Devil Dogs - Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cy-Bugs - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Oreo Guards - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *‪Tapper Bartender - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *‪Moppet Girl - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *The Boys playing Sugar Rush - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Beard Papa - Maurice (Madagascar) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Candlehead - Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Tanya Mousekwitz (An Amercian Tail) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Laughing Taffy - Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby and Other Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Abu (Aladdin) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Augustus P. Crumhorn III (Danger Mouse) *Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - P.A.W.S. (Danger Mouse) *Zangeif - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Clyde - The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Zombie - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Dr. Eggman - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Turtle - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Kohut - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets)‬ *Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Ozzie (Over the Hedge) *Priest - Verne (Over the Hedge) *‪M. Bison - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Satine - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *‪Cyborg - The Angry Big Red Thing (The Trap Door)‬ *Ken Masters - Boni (The Trap Door) *Ryu - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Yuni Verse - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *DJ - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh) *Game Central Station security - Boog (Open Season) *‪Bowser - Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *‪Coily - Mushu (Mulan) *Slick - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Sam - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Chun-Li - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *‪Cammy - Rebecca Cunnigham (TaleSpin) *Neff - The Thingy (The Trap Door) *Kano - The Creepy Crawly Spider (The Trap Door) *Paperboy - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Knight - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *‪Frogger - Berk (The Trap Door) *‪Dig Dug - Robin Hood *‪Pooka - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *‪Fygar - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure)‬ *Pac-Man - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *‪Inky - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Blinky - Alex the Lion (Madagascar)‬ *‪Pinky - Adult Nala (The Lion King)‬ *‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Peter Pepper - King Julian (Madagascar) *‪The Qix - Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Snowanna Rainbeau - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Wellington (The Wombles) *Minty Zaki - Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Peppa Pig *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Baby Miss Piggy (Muppet Babies) *Torvald Batterbutter - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Nougetstia Brumblestain - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *TurboTwins - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *TurboTime citizans - The Pi-rats (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Jimmy and Daniel Witwicky (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy and Transformers G1) *Nicelanders - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of the Cola Cult' *The Angel Kids - Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham (An American Tail and The Great Mouse Detective) *The Hero's Duty Players - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Smoke - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Diablo - Genie (Aladdin) *Mishaela - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears an Who) *Beholder - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Cy-Bug Queen - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) Scenes *Wreck-It Muzzy part 1 - 30 Years Later *Wreck-It Muzzy part 2 - Muzzy Doesn't Want to Be a Bad Guy Anymore *Wreck-It Muzzy part 3 - Celebrating *Wreck-It Muzzy part 4 - Muzzy had Enough *Wreck-It Muzzy part 5 - At Gonzo's Bar *Wreck-It Muzzy part 6 - Welcome to Mascot's Duty *Wreck-It Muzzy part 7 - "Where's Muzzy?"/Out of Order *Wreck-It Muzzy part 8 - Orinoco meets Nellie/Muzzy went to Critter Rush/Meet Angelina Mouseling *Wreck-It Muzzy part 9 - Nellie's Past/Meet King Baron Greenback *Wreck-It Muzzy part 10 - Welcome to Baron Greenback's Castle *Wreck-It Muzzy part 11 - Angelina got bullied *Wreck-It Muzzy part 12 - Grundel's Story/Sweet Romantic *Wreck-It Muzzy part 13 - Building a Kart *Wreck-It Muzzy part 14 - Lonesome Angelina *Wreck-It Muzzy part 15 - Angelina learns How to Drive *Wreck-It Muzzy part 16 - One Dynamite Womble *Wreck-It Muzzy part 17 - Muzzy's Choice/Sad Moment *Wreck-It Muzzy part 18 - Saving Angelina and Orinoco *Wreck-It Muzzy part 19 - The Race Begins *Wreck-It Muzzy part 20 - Muzzy vs. Grundel/Saved the Day *Wreck-It Muzzy part 21 - Angelina reunites with the racers/Everything was back to normal/The End *Wreck-It Muzzy part 22 - Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Cool World Channel Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions